The Ronins' Personal Fanfic
by Araya-Michiru
Summary: Chapter 2 now posted!! (5 August) Thanx for the reviews! Rowen gets his revenge......never take away his library card....
1. Default Chapter

1 Hi All! I haven't posted anything in a while…. unfortunately my hard drive decided it was going to fail with one-month left of school. So I lost a lot of stuff and a bit of my stories, I still don't have my comp back (there wasn't a place in all of WV I could take it to get it fixed…grrr…) so until then no new chapters. This is an older fic, but enjoy anyhow…  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but if I could I'd keep 'em in my closet! ^_^  
  
Let the silliness ensue…..  
  
Sage sat at Nasuti's computer, and then began working on his fanfic, his thoughts wandering from his mouth….  
  
SAGE: The well-dressed and good-looking Sage stepped out of his room.  
  
RYO: [Entering] Excuse me?  
  
SAGE: What?  
  
RYO: Your description of yourself, either you make us all sound that way or you don't get to sound that way at all!  
  
SAGE: Excuse me who said you can look over my shoulder?  
  
RYO: Either do it or I'll make sure when you wake up your hair won't be pretty.  
  
SAGE: Fine, continuing on…  
  
After which he came across Ryo who looked like a million dollars. However, he could never compare to Sage.  
  
RYO:::::FWAP::::  
  
SAGE: [Unconscious on the floor]  
  
RYO:  
  
Sage looked like he just rolled out of bed his hair was a mess. Ryo came out of his room looking devilishly handsome as usual. He had all of the charm to win any woman over, [looking over shoulder] but his main chase was…  
  
MIA: Ryo why are you on my computer?  
  
RYO: Just typing something up, I'm not messing with it. {Said while covering screen and putting on innocent smile]  
  
MIA: All right, I need to get on later so don't take too long.  
  
RYO: I won't. [Mia leaves, heavy sigh of relief from Ryo. Tear drop on forehead. ] Thank god she didn't notice Sage on the floor.  
  
[Rowen enters the room, steps over Sage]  
  
ROWEN: Hey Ryo, what's up?  
  
RYO: Nothing really, just doing some work.[Covering screen again]  
  
ROWEN: Let me see, maybe I can help you. [Pulling Ryo away]  
  
RYO: Nooo! [Falls on the floor out of chair]  
  
ROWEN: [Laughing hysterically] This is what you were typing! Oh man! Let me finish this for you.  
  
...But his main chase was…  
  
KENTO: Hey Ro, what's up?  
  
ROWEN: Just taking care of something for Ryo.  
  
KENTO: [looking at screen and laughing] Oh this is too good!  
  
ROWEN: I can't wait until he reads this. [Cye enters the room, steps over Ryo and Sage]  
  
CYE: Hey guys, what's up?  
  
KENTO: Rowen is finishing up Ryo's fic for him. This is classic.  
  
CYE: Let me read. [Reads the screen, laughs] Where's my name, I'm not in this.  
  
ROWEN: All right, we'll put you in.  
  
KENTO: Me too!  
  
ROWEN: Fine. [All three then begin laughing as Rowen continues to type. By now Sage is recovering]  
  
SAGE: What happened? No, my story!  
  
ROWEN: Relax Sage, were making fun of Ryo, not you, yet.  
  
SAGE: What do you mean yet!?  
  
KENTO: Don't worry, you can see when we're done.  
  
The three of them crowd around the computer as Sage sits back wondering what they are doing. Ryo is still lying on the floor going crazy as to what they are doing.  
  
RYO: :::thinking::: Please don't let them submit this, please don't let them submit this.  
  
Rowen is devilishly typing away at the computer until Sage finally snaps and attacks him. Sage and Rowen are now fighting for control over the computer. Kento takes over and starts typing away while Cye watches the two wrestle. Kento is near finishing the story when Ryo comes to his senses. He lunges for Kento leaving Cye to finish the story. He saves it and sends it in. Mia is curious as to what the hell was going on and comes into the room to find an all out brawl around her computer.  
  
MIA: That's it, everyone out!  
  
Everyone looked up and sheepishly began to walk out of the room. When they were all gone Mia sat in front of her computer and saw what they had written. And this is what it said…  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ryo & Rowen)  
  
Sage looked like he just rolled out of bed his hair was a mess. Ryo came out of his room looking devilishly handsome as usual. He had all of the charm to win any woman over, but his main chase was Sage. He was in love with him, followed him on any whim and was the first one he rescued. Even though Sage had hundreds of fabulous women, he said he would hand them over to Rowen, Kento, and Cye. Rowen of course got all the lookers. Back to Ryo and Sage.  
  
(Kento)  
  
Sage was completely freaked out over the idea cause he liked Rowen a lot. So all the girls began to flock to Kento and Cye. Rowen and Sage soon hooked up, while Ryo had also hooked up with Mia. Yuli was killed a long, long time ago and no one missed the little gnat at all. Kento soon struck it rich and bought a mansion bigger than Mia's where all the guys worked for him. Ryo of course stayed with Mia. Cye cooked Kento 5 square meals a day and lots of snacks whenever he wanted them. In return he got any girl he wanted. Kento became fabulously wealthy and well-known all over the world. He had a chain of restaurants that grossed millions a year. He married a gorgeous woman had a family and lived happily ever…  
  
(Cye)  
  
After? I don't think so mate. One day Kento went on a spending spree and lost all of his money. Cye took over and soon was rolling in the dough. Kento now worked for him. Rowen and Sage lived happily ever after, as did Mia and Ryo. Kento's wife left him and took the kids. I let Mr. and Mr. Hashiba-Date live in my home in the west wing. In return they worked for me. I built a huge wave pool and surf everyday. I have women who cater to me, and one whom I am dating very seriously. Kento stopped pigging out and lost a lot of weight (yeah right!). And I lived happily ever after.  
  
Mia felt her face grow red. First she would punish them all for messing around with her computer. Then she would kill Kento and possibly Cye for saying her and Ryo hooked up. Kento would cater to her and Cye would cook for her. She would make sure Sage knew about this so that he could take care of Rowen and Cye. Ryo however, she would have to find out who his original ideal woman was…  
  
But, she could live with the part about Yuli.  
  
The End…  
  
Or is it?  
  
^__^; 


	2. Rowen's Revenge

Hello all! I was soooooo happy to see that people reviewed my story, even though I feel it isn't one of my greatest. But there was a demand for another chapter. And now that I have my computer back I can actually sit down and type!! Yea!! ^_^ So here it is, another chapter!! Again...I don't own 'em  
  
Chapter 2: Rowen's Revenge  
  
Cye let out a deep sigh as he stirred the cooking noodles. Mia had been totally pissed over the whole incident, and to make matters worse, she had let Sage get off without barely any punishment. (Of course, all evidence of his typing anything had been erased by Ryo) Although he enjoyed cooking, Cye didn't like the idea of being the only one to cook all day long, for a week! Kento was forced to do every chore Mia asked as well as had his food portions cut down on, Rowen was banned from the library for the week, and Ryo...well...Mia decided he was embarrassed enough, but took away his candles and all of his matches and lighters, not letting the pyro- boy near any fire for the week. Sages only punishment was 10 minutes cut off of his bathroom time. Overall, no one was allowed near the computer for two weeks.  
  
"Cye is dinner ready yet?" Kento whined. "Almost," he declared. Meanwhile, Rowen paced back and forth in the computer lab. "I need the computer....I need to get on....I'm going nuts...no books...no books....what am I going to do!?" his mind screamed. "Rowen, what are you doing in here?" Mia yelled. "Mia, please!! I need the computer! I'm going nuts! I can feel the knowledge draining from my brain as we speak!" he yelled getting down on his knees begging. "Rowen, you're not going to get stupid by not reading for a week, you'll survive, and remember, this is punishment, I'm not going to cave in," she reminded him. Rowen collapsed and Mia just walked away, glad that she had changed the password on her computer.  
  
Elsewhere in the house.... "Sage! Out of the bathroom now!" Ryo hollered through the door. He heard a whimpered 'No' and then nothing again. "Why did she have to punish me? I didn't do anything, all I wanted to do was write a story about myself for my fans and all I get is this!" he yelled to himself in the mirror. Sage Date, self proclaimed pretty boy, was having a bad hair day! "I can't go out like this? What'll they think of me?" he whimpered. Ryo on the other hand was getting ready to pound down the door. "Sage! You are allowed one, I repeat ONE, hour of bathroom time. Mia has cut that down to fifty and you are already getting past that, now open up before I make her come down here!" he demanded. "I'm not coming out, it's just not fair." That did it. Ryo came back with Mia, "I swear, you all are children. You can defeat a great evil but you fight over bathroom time," she pointed out. Ryo's face darkened, "Well he won't come out" he pouted. Mia faced the door, "Sage you open this door up right now or I'll make sure you're only given a half hour a day!" she threatened. It was quiet for a moment, then she heard the door unlock. "Finally," Ryo said. Sage stepped out of the bathroom, head hung in shame. "Umm, Sage?" Ryo asked tentatively. "Not a word, not a word," he cried running up to his room. Ryo just shrugged and went into the bathroom. Mia rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
Elsewhere in the house....somewhere...elsewhere...again....  
  
Kento laid stretched out on the couch. So far Mia had not asked much from him. Some simple yard work, fine. Clean the attic, okie dokie. But to take away the thing he cared for most, what he loved. That was another thing! "I need food," he groaned and his stomach seemed to chorus with him. "You know what mate, if she's cutting off your food supply here, you can go elsewhere and eat, like your home or a restaurant or something," Cye suggested. Kento sat up at that new startling revelation. His stomach grumbled again, "Nah, too much work," then laid back down. "Well, anyways, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," he announced leaving the room. The rest of the night was uneventful, everyone took to their rooms for the night. And, much to the disappointment of his fans, Sage, canceled his dates. (Dates...not just one.)  
  
1:30 a.m.  
  
While almost all the Ronin's and Mia were sound asleep in their beds one began to wander. "I'm smart, I can crack the computer code, it can't be that hard," he thought as he wandered into the darkened computer room. The wide awake blue haired Ronin quickly set to work on the password. "Let's see....how about...Ronins..umm...Ronin Warriors...Rowen...damn!....Sage...Cye...Kento....Ryo..Ah! Oh man, she's gotta definitely let me on the computer after figuring that out. Blackmail is sweet!"  
  
Rowen typed vigorously throughout the night working on his newest story. After submitting it he signed off an returned to his room. "By the time the others have a chance at the computer, they won't know what I've written. By then plenty of people will have had the chance to read it...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Punishment was over. No one was allowed near the computer for another week, but that was alright, they could go elsewhere. And so the Ronin Warriors headed off to the library, much to Rowen's happiness. They all arrived and while the other Ronin's went to the computers, Rowen headed off to his happy land of three-inch thick books. He sat down to read one of the monstrously thick novels, forgetting about the world around him. That was, until, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" "I recognize those screams," he pondered. Then a thought popped into his mind, "Oh yes, oh yes indeed."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the computers....  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" came four different yells. "Shhh!" someone shushed them. All of them had decided to check the latest stories, a bet going amongst who would have the most, when they came across one under a title they recognized. "BlueRoninSugarPixi," as Rowen referred to himself. What they came faced with was something of an interesting nature....  
  
Inside the Ronin Warriors Lesser known things about a few of our heroes.....  
  
Ryo: Has a crush on Mia Wears boxers with flames on 'em, although most of the time, he doesn't wear 'em... ^__^ Sucked his thumb until he was ten Plays with Mia's bra's when he's doing the laundry  
  
Cye: Wears those silly girl aprons (Which I believe he sews himself) Sleeps with several stuffed animals, 'Snuggles' 'Jasper' and 'Bunny-Bun- Bun" to name a few Swims naked Also plays with the panties....  
  
Kento: Used to take Dexetrim Thinks Orange makes him look slimmer I saw him wearing a girdle once! He cried when Bambie's mother died Also with the bras....  
  
Sage: The lift in that hair just 'aint natural His little black book happens to be pink When he buys underwear at a store and there's a female clerk, he buys 'em a little bigger than necessary (if ya know what I mean) Has had a few dissatisfied customers....(Again...If ya know what I mean) He enjoys yaoi stories, involving himself. I caught him wearing the bra...  
  
Mia: Her password for her computer is 'SanadaRyo'  
  
Not one of the Ronins knew what to do, and while they were sitting in their stuppor, Rowen had taken the advantage and snuck out of the library. But, knowing all too well, that he was going to get it tonight.  
  
The End  
  
So? Did'ya like? I know it's stupid but so was the other one. If any of you are reading my other story, I'm sorry I haven't written anything in so long. I'm on vacation now and I forgot my disk so I have no idea where my story stopped! Plus with work and transferring colleges I've been kinda jumbled, but I promise to work on a new chapter as soon as I can. Ja ne! 


End file.
